The Gummi Bears and the Black Cauldron part 13
they walk near rocks on a stream where the footprints are Gurgi see master piggys footprints no lie Gruffi he was telling the truth ah listen Gurgi were sorry we didnt believe you before Gurgi oh its allright Gurgi forgives you Cubbi she cant be far behind Taran oh good they look fresh suddenly the rocks are about to sink Gruffi ah oh quick rocks are sinking Gurgi oh master master Taran Gurgi Ffflewddur Fflam were doomed Eilowny oh Taran give me your hand Cavin we cant hold on much longer Tummi were going in the whirlpool sucks Taran Eilowny Cavin Calla the Gummi Bears Fflewddur Fflam and Gurgi into the water where they enter a realm of fairies Little Boy 1 how did they get in here Little Boy 2 hi Dolis ol whirlpool broke again Little Girl i think they will wake up soon we better tell King Eidilleg Little Boy 2 no silly youre know were not supposed to be up here Little Girl oh no now were going to get in trouble Little Boy 2 not me he disappears Little Girl me either she starts to fly but sees King Eidilleg come by Little Girl ah oh and disappears King Eidilleg oh yes i see you fixed that Doli yupp when i get this poll up here i ll be finished King Eidilleg good yes it should work Doli its perfect the stucture suddenly breaks Doli get that pole King Eidilleg ive got it and fairies fly around Sunni look fairies aernt they beautiful Eilowny arent you all darling King Eidilleg oh hello im King Eideilleg of the fairfolk and this is Doli how in the blazes did they get in here King Eidilleg i thought i told you to fix it Doli i fixed it i did fix it was perfect King Eidilleg evidently not completly perfect its supposed to keep them out uh can i be of any service Doli is everything that happens around here my fault King Eidilleg are you here on a friendly visit Doli and i suppose its my fault the pigs here too Taran Hen Wen Cubbi shes here King Eidilleg oh shes your pig Doli oh good one last thing for old Doli to worry about King Eidilleg oh Doli Doli what now King Eidilleg would you hurry up and fetch the pig Doli pig he flies angry and finds Hen Wen Doli hey you kids what are you doing Little Girl oh mister Doli we just want to see the pretty lady Doli alright but you watch yourself you hear and fairies fly everywhere Eilowny i cant believe my eyes your majesty Sunni oh my goodness Gurgi catches one in his hands but it disappears Doli watch it and Hen Wen runs through eager to see Taran Taran Hen oh thank goodness youre safe Hen Wen lands in Tarans lap and Taran pets her Gruffi well we found the pig who is in no danger at all King Eidilleg and speaking of danger tell me is the burning and killing still going on up there Ffflewddur Fflam youre referring to that joke on huminaty the Horned King King Eidilleg well nobody ever stands up to him Taran weve seen him and if he finds the cauldron he ll kill us all Zummi not only that but our rival Duke Igthorn is working for him and hes trying his best to help him find the cauldron King Eidilleg oh no no no he ll never find it its safely hidden in Morva Gruffi uh Morva King Eidilleg ah yes Morva i think it is oh Doli is it Doli yuppp is that my new job remembering where the cauldron was last seen King Eidilleg oh he ll know right where it is youll see Taran if we could get to the cauldron first and destroy it Eilowny oh it isnt right Taran Taran dont you see if we destroy the cauldron it will stop the Horned King he holds her hand please come with me Gruffi Taran might be on to something destroying the cauldron could bring down the Horned King and after the Horned King is brought down we can stop our old nemisis Igthorn from rulling the world King Eidilleg well i never thought of Morva its a hard place to get to Doli yupp King Eidilleg Doli could you take them Doli what Fflewddur Fflam you mean were trusting our lives to him Doli flies over to Fflewddur Doli and what is wrong with me Fflewddur Fflam nothing splended choice in fact heh heh King Edilleg shall we then the fairies turn invisble and lift our heroes to the exit of this realm Gurgi oh Taran oh wait Hen Wen King Edilleg oh dont worry we ll get her home safely Taran thank you sir be good Hen and they float back to the surface Category:The Black Cauldron Scenes